lost saga hentai fanfic
by Snorlax si tukang tidur gembul
Summary: Fanfic yang udah pindah author , ya sama kayak author sebelumnya , elu bisa request hero apa yang akan tampil di fanfic hentong ini


Ini sebenernya bukan project utama gw , ini adalah project sampingan gw ..

Kayaknya belum ada yg pernah bikin fanfic Hentai Lost saga , kalau Ero mah bikinan nugi tuh

Okay , lets get started ...

##############

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan dingin Thelma membuka matanya , dia melihat tangan dan kakinya terikat cincin biru , selain melihat tangan dan kakinya diikat dia juga merasakan suhu ruangan itu yang cukup dingin sehingga dia mulai menggigil , baju hitam dengan jaket luaran putih dan celana pendek yang dia padukan dengan legging hitamnya tidak cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu ruangan yang dingin

Thelma hanya mengingat beberapa saat sebelum dia terbangun di ruangan yang dingin ini , sebelumnya dia memasuki sebuah portal yang dia buka dengan kekuatannya yang baru dia dapatkan dan setelah memasukinya dia melihat sebuah dunia yang aneh , dunia itu terlihat seperti planet lain dan Thelma berjalan-jalan di sekitar dunia itu , ketika dia sedang berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba sekelompok alien menghadangnya dan salah satu dari Alien itu menembaknya dengan sebuah pistol yang mengeluarkan cincin biru yang mengikatnya , Thelma yang terikat cincin biru itu mencoba memberontak tapi perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan matanya mulai menutup

Setelah teringat dengan momen itu dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cincin besi itu sayangnya usahanya tidak berhasil dan akhirnya ruangan itu terbuka , salah satu alien dengan tentakel mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar

" Apa yang terjadi ? Apa yang kalian inginkan ? Aku hanya orang yang tersesat disini " Kata Thelma ketakutan

Alien itu hanya menatap Thelma saja , setelah menatap Thelma beberapa detik dia mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Thelma

" Hey jangan lakukan itu " Kata Thelma yang mencoba mengusir tangan Alien itu dari dadanya

Alien itu kemudian mengeluarkan uap-uap berwarna merah jambu , uap itu terhirup oleh Thelma dan perlahan-lahan efek uap merah jambu itu keluar , sekujur tubuh Thelma mulai panas dan Thelma hanya membiarkan Alien itu meremas dadanya

" aaahn ... " Thelma perlahan-lahan mendesah ketika dadanya diraba oleh Alien itu , kemaluannya perlahan-lahan mulai panas dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya , Alien itu tidak hanya meraba dadanya tapi dia juga memencet putingnya sehingga Thelma menjerit keenakan

" Jan..gan di...ahnn .. Pencet " Rintih Thelma yang merasakan kenikmatan pada dadanya

Alien itu kemudian menjulurkan tentakel-tentakel kecil yang terletak di sekitar dadanya untuk menyelusup dalam baju hitamnya Thelma , Thelma merasakan tentakel yang licin itu menyelinap dalam bajunya dan mulai menghisap puting Thelma dengan mulut-mulut kecilnya

Thelma yang merasa keenakan mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya yang terikat akan tetapi pergerakannya terganggu dan akhirnya serangan kenikmatan mulai melanda Thelma , Thelma melepaskan jeritan orgasmenya karena permainan Alien itu pada dadanya yang sensitif dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak juga , Alien itu melepaskan tentakel itu dari tubuhnya Thelma dan mulai meraba kemaluan Thelma yang ditutupi oleh legging dan celananya , Thelma yang baru saja orgasme mencoba menjauhkan kemaluanny dari tangan Alien itu tapi Alien itu terus merabanya , Alien itu kemudian melepaskan ikatan pada kakinya Thelma sehingga Thelma bisa mengangkangkan kakinya , Alien itu membuka kakinya Thelma dan tentakelnya mulai bergerilya menembus bolongan Legging ( Leggingnya jumper cewek emang ada bolongnya ) dan melewati celana dalam Thelma hingga mencapai kemaluannya Thelma , setelah mencapai kemaluan itu tentakelnya mulai menggelitik bibir kemaluannya sehingga Thelma mulai menjerit keenakan sambil menggerakkan kakinya ,

" AAAHH ! AAHH ! TOLONG JANG-AAAH ! " Jerit Thelma yang merasakan kenikmatan di kemaluannya

Alien yang menyaksikan Thelma disiksa oleh tentakel yang menyerang kemaluannya itu memainkan dada Thelma lagi , Alien itu menjilati dada kirinya Thelma dan meremasi dada kanannya Thelma , Thelma yang tidak bisa membuka bajunya merasakan kenikmatan yang menyiksanya dan perlahan-lahan kemaluannya menjadi semakin basah , tentakel itu makin rakus dalam menghisapi cairan cinta milik Thelma yang mengucur dari kemaluannya dan salah satu dari tentakel itu mulai turun dan menjilati lubang dubur Thelma

" Aaahhnn ... Tolong janga-Aaahnnn disana " Rintih Thelma yang sedang digerayangi Alien itu

Lubang dubur Thelma mengembang dan mengempis lagi begitu menerima jilatan dari tentakel itu , lidah kecil dari Alien itu mulai menerobos lubang dubur Thelma dan menempel di dinding-dinding duburnya yang sensitif , hal itu membuat Thelma merintih makin keras

Setelah puas menggerayangi dada Thelma Alien itu mengikat kembali kaki Thelma dengan pistolnya dan memutar balik tubuhnya Thelma sehingga Thelma berada dalam posisi tengkurap , Alien itu mengangkat pinggul Thelma sehingga Thelma berada dalam posisi menungging seperti anjing , Alien itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil dan merobek celana pendek yang dipakai Thelma bersama dengan legging dan celana dalamnya sehingga menampilkan lubang kemaluannya yang basah dan lubang duburnya yang kembang kempis , Alien itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah alat aneh yang berbentuk seperti tali yang memiliki biji-biji bundar dan mulai memasukkan biji-biji bundar itu bersama talinya ke dalam dubur Thelma , Thelma menjerit kesakitan ketika biji itu mulai memasuki lubang dubur Thelma dan merenggangkan otot duburnya , satu biji mulai masuk ke dalam dan biji-biji berikutnya mulai masuk dengan rintihan dari Thelma , setelah semua biji itu masuk dan Alien itu menggenggam tali dari alat itu dan melepaskan tangannya Thelma sehingga dia bisa meraba-raba kemaluannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dari lubang duburnya , ketika biji pertama ditarik dari pantatnya Thelma merasakan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan dari lubang duburnya dan dia makin cepat menggesek kemaluannya , biji kedua ditarik dan Thelma mulai menjerit dan kenikmatan itu makin meningkat hingga pada biji terakhir yang ditarik Thelma merasakan orgasme keduanya mulai menyerang dan dia makin keras menggesek kemaluannya sehingga kemaluannya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang muncrat dan membasahi ranjang besi itu

" AAAAKKHHHH ! AAHH ! AAAHH ! " Jerit Thelma ketika kemaluannya muncrat

Alien itu menyergap kemaluan Thelma yang mengeluarkan cairan cinta itu dan menghisapnya , lidahnya menari juga sehingga Thelma menjerit semakin keras juga

Setelah itu Thelma terbaring telungkup dengan lemas karena tenaganya yang terkuras , Alien itu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan menyodorkan penisnya yang besar di wajahnya dan Thelma yang masih lemas menggenggam penis alien itu dan mulai mengocoknya , Alien itu merasakan kenikmatan ketika penisnya dikocok dan Thelma mulai memajukan bibirnya ke penis alien itu

Setelah mengocok penis alien itu Thelma mulai mencoba menghisap penis Alien itu dan tentakelnya mulai bergerilya ke dada Thelma lagi , tentakel itu menghisap putingnya Thelma kembali dan hisapan itu membuat Thelma yang sedang menghisap penis alien itu mulai merintih enak lagi , rintihannya teredam oleh penis alien yang dihisapnya

Thelma mencoba membuat lidahnya menari di penis alien itu dan perlahan-lahan alien itu menikmati permainan lidah Thelma , Alien itu kemudian memegangi kepala Thelma dan memaju mundurkan penisnya , Thelma merasakan penis alien itu bergerak di rongga mulutnya dan mulai menembus tenggorokannya , gerakan alien itu makin cepat dan akhirnya alien itu mengeluarkan spermanya di tenggorokan Thelma , Thelma yang merasakan semburan sperma alien itu menelannya bulat-bulat dan ketika Alien itu menarik sedikit penisnya dari tenggorokan dia menjilati kepala penis alien itu untuk merasakan spermanya , setelah puas menikmati mulut Thelma alien itu mengangkat kedua kaki Thelma tinggi-tinggi dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam kemaluan Thelma yang sudah banjir itu ,Thelma yang merasakan penis alien yang panas itu bergerak di tubuhnya mulai menggesek-gesek kelentitnya sehingga dia merasakan kenikmatan berlebih dan tentakel itu memainkan dadanya

Alien itu menggoyangkan penisnya di dalam kemaluan Thelma dan dinding-dinding kemaluan Thelma meremas penis alien itu sehingga alien itu makin keenakan , ketika Alien itu berhenti bergerak Thelma menggerakkan pantatnya sehingga penis itu tidak berhenti bergerak di dalam kemaluan Thelma , setelah beberapa menit kemudian Alien itu mencabut penisnya dan menanamkan sebuah alat ke dalam kemaluannya Thelma , alat itu menampilkan penampakan dinding vagina Thelma di layar LCD tua yang tidak terpakai dan alien itu memasukkan kembali penisnya , Thelma melihat di LCD tua itu ada penis alien yang sedang menerobos kemaluannya dan makin lama dia merasakan orgasmenya yang ketiga mulai datang kembali , ketika orgasmenya yang ketiga itu datang Thelma tidak sempat memperhatikan LCD itu lagi dan menjerit keras dalam kenikmatannya

Setelah mencabut penisnya lagi dari kemaluan Thelma alien itu mengubah posisi Thelma menjadi menungging kembali , Alien itu menggesekkan penisnya ke kemaluan dan akhirny memasukkan penisnya kembali ke dalam kemaluan Thelma , Thelma yang merasakan dadanya makin sensitif mengarahkan tangan alien itu ke dadanya dan Alien itu meremas-remas dadanya , dengan tusukan di kemaluannya dan remasan di dadanya dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan dia menjerit semakin keras , nafasnya semakin memburu

Ketika Thelma merasakan kenikmatan pada tusukan penis alien itu tiba-tiba aliennya mencabut penisnya dari kemaluan Thelma dan mulai menggosokkan penisnya pada lubang duburnya

" Aaahhnn ... Tolong jangan masukkan ke sana .. Aakkhh .. Sakit "

Alien itu menancapkan penisnya pada lubang dubur Thelma yang sempit , Thelma merasakan sakit pada lubang duburnya karena tusukan penis alien yang cukup besar itu , dinding dubur Thelma menggesek-gesek penis alien yang berada di dalamnya dan alien itu kemudian menggoyangkan pantatnya sehingga penis itu bergerak di dalam lubang dubur Thelma

Thelma yang kesakitan menggesek-gesekkan tangannya ke klitorisnya yang becek dan tentakel alien itu masuk menembus lubang kemaluannya dan menggesek-gesek kemaluannya , Thelma yang keenakan mulai menjilat-jilat ranjang besi itu

Rasa sakit di dubur Thelma mulai menghilang dan perlahan-lahan berganti dengan rasa nikmat , setiap gesekan penis alien ke dubur Thelma mengirimkan perasaan nikmat ke dalam otaknya

Ketika alien itu asik menggenjot Thelma tiba-tiba datang dua alien lain , setelah dua alien datang alien yang menggenjot lubang dubur Thelma kemudian melepaskan ikatan kakinya dan mengubah posisi Thelma sehingga Alien itu berada di bawah dan Thelma menaiki penis alien itu di duburnya , alien kedua itu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kemaluan Thelma dan alien ketiga menyodorkan penisnya ke mulut Thelma ...

Setelah sodokan dari ketiga alien itu Thelma merasakan lebih banyak kenikmatan lagi , dia ingin menjerit keras-keras tapi penis alien yang berada di mulutnya meredam suaranya , cairan cinta membanjiri selangkangan Thelma dan alien ketiga itu melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Thelma dan membuka kaosnya , setelah melihat dada Thelma yang terbuka alien ketiga itu menjepitkan penisnya pada belahan dada Thelma dan menggesek-geseknya

" AAAAAHHHNNN ! NNHH ! AAHHH ! MMMMHHH ! " Jerit Thelma yang merasakan kenikmatan dari ketiga alien itu

Salah satu dari tentakel alien itu bergerak ke telapak kaki Thelma dan menjilatinya , jilatan ke arah telapak kaki Thelma itu membuatnya semakin keenakan dan tentakel lainnya menuju puting susu Thelma dan menghisapnya sekaligus menjilatnya

Alien yang sedang menusuk lubang dubur Thelma mempercepat tusukannya dan pada akhirnya menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke lubang dubur Thelma , sperma alien keluar dari penisnya dan mengisi anusnya sehingga dia merasakan perutnya penuh dengan sperma , setelah mencabut penisnya lubang dubur Thelma mengeluarkan cairan sperma alien yang mulai menetes di ranjang besi itu

Alien kedua yang menusuk lubang kemaluan Thelma juga menyusul alien pertama yang sudah keluar dan mengisi kemaluan Thelma dengan spermanya sehingga perut Thelma sedikit menggelembung karena sperma itu dan alien ketiga kemudian melepaskan jepitan dadanya dan menggesek-gesekan penisnya ke pahanya yang dibalut oleh legging , setelah beberapa menit menggesek-gesekkan penisnya alien terakhir itu mengeluarkan Spermanya yang mengotori legging hitam itu

" Aaahhnnn ..."

Ketika salah satu alien menekan perutnya Thelma yang sedikit menggelembung sperma bermuncratan dari lubang kemaluan dan duburnya

Thelma yang masih lemas kemudian dilepaskan ikatan kakinya dan disodorkan tiga penis alien , Thelma kemudian menghisapi penis alien itu secara bergantian dan setelah itu ketiga alien itu mengocokkan penisnya dan memuncratkan sperma alien ke sekujur tubuhnya , salah satu alien memuncratkan di wajahnya Thelma dan salah satunya memuncratkan di dada Thelma dan salah satunya lagi memuncratkan di Leggingnya

Ketika ketiga alien itu bersenang-senang tiba-tiba tempat itu hancur oleh sebuah tembakan laser dan tiga alien itu melarikan diri , Thelma terkejut ketika melihat keadaan dirinya

" Ya ampun , tadi aku melakukan apa ? " Tanya Thelma

Tiga buah misil yang mengincar alien itu meluncur di hadapannya

Thelma tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang menghancurkan tempat itu , dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri sambil menutupi kemaluan dan dadanya

" Tahan dulu disana ! Kami menemukan ceweknya ! "

" John D Hopper mencarimu ! "

Thelma tersentak ketika mendengar nama itu , John D Hopper adalah orang yang akan menjadi mentor Thelma dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya

Seorang pria yang memakai armor tebal , helm bulat berkaca buram dan tangannya kanannya menggenggam palu dan tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah peralatan mendatanginya

" Kamu tidak apa-apa kan ? " Tanya pria itu sambil mengamati keadaan Thelma

" Aku tidak apa-apa , yang kuingat tadi ada alien yang mengikatku dan aku terjebak disini " Jawab Thelma yang kebingungan

" Sepertinya alien itu menikmati tubuhmu , cepatlah naik ke kapal sekarang " Kata Pria itu

##########


End file.
